Dangerously Lovely
by blesscious
Summary: Some Men with missions to complete, drugs, and some bad guys trying to take over the city? Meh. Nothing new. Recruiting bunch of girls with colorful hair and MUCH personalities to assist completing the missions? Can't be that bad, right? And who knows, those said girls actually spend their teenage days doing Martial Arts and stuff! Surely, our boys won't be caught off guard, right?


**A/N : Hi! Hello! How are you? (THANKYOU FOR ACTUALLY CLICKING/TAPPING/READING THIS mou~). So! This is actually my first ever published fanfic. I hope it won't be that bad. tee hee. ENJOY! :)**

 ** _00.18 AM_**

 **~~ DING! ~~**

 _\- You have 1 notification -_

 **[[ BlondePig : forehead, you sure do love **_**anal**_ **, huh? ]]**

 _Reply?_

.

.

 _._

 _*unladylike choked sound*_

 _What the hell !?_

.

.

.

Open

-v-

:: GROUP CHAT ::

 **[[ BADASSBEESWAX ]]**

 _(6 participants)_

 _* **BlondePig** , Hinata_chan, **lethalPanda** , Redhead is online*_

 **BlondePig** : forehead, you sure do love a _nal_ , huh?

 ** _Me_** : WTF. PIG.

 **lethalPanda** : my, my sakura-chaaaaan~

 ** _Me_** : shut up tenten

Redhead : wow, just.. literally have tears in my eyes

Redhead : don't know if I have to be proud or sad

Redhead : _BUTT_ of course, I knew you had it _IN YOU_ * _wiiiink_ * ! Our Sakura-chan is growing up!

 ** _Me_** : . very funny foureyes, **SSSHadapp.**

 **BlondePig** : weeell.. Sakura-chan, I can't help but to think so, since... yeah.. considering you act like you have a STICK UP IN YOUR ASS!

 ** _Me_** : Pig, how many times do I have to told you? Not everybody has the same vulgar taste as you do, so DON'T SAY SUCH STUPID BLASPHEMY

 ** _Me_** : and NO. I'm still NOT going.

 **BlondePig** : Sakura, sweetie…

 **BlondePig** : You're clenching that tiny butthole of yours again, _le sigh_

 **lethalPanda** : HA! BUTTHOLE! XD

 **BlondePig** : I'm a good friend so I point that out for you (yes, you're welcome)

 **BlondePig** : you need to _belax_ (I luuuve the ksauferr twins! They're so cute _le squeaal_ )

 **BlondePig** : as much as I wanted you to enjoy that sensation, it's not healthy to keep it UP THERE. **ALL**. **THE**. **TIME**.

 ** _Me_** : WHA-

 **BlondePig** : you need to un-clench it. **SO UN-CLENCH BITCH**.

 ** _Me_** : PIG!

Redhead : shame… but gotta second that (also, yes. The twins are cute! 3 )

Redhead : UN-CLENCH AWAY PINKY!

 ** _Me_** : **SSHH** NOBODY ASK YOUR OPINION

 ** _Me_** : INO-PIG STOP IT. I can't believe you!

 **BlondePig** : do believe me, forehead. It's not healthy.

 **BlondePig** : aren't you suppose to be the smart one who wants to be a doctor? _tsk tsk_ you're not doing much of a good job if you don't know that, _honey_

 **lethalPanda** : _OMFG I'M CRYING LOL_

 ** _Me_** : ASDFJAKJDSK and you suppose to be a flowerist, Ino-pig!

 **BlondePig** : so?

 ** _Me_** : SO! Aren't you suppose to be this girl who is nice and sweet and kind and POLITE and HAVE MANNERS-

 **BlondePig** : UGH. borriiing~

 ** _Me_** : NOT THIS DIRTY MOUTH BITCHHHH who likes to talk about ANUS! OH WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME

 **BlondePig** : Fabulousssssssss. with capital F. Thankyou * **blow kisses** *

 ** _Me_** : **_SHAME ON YOU!_**

 **BlondePig** : _Tch._ Anal-girl,

 ** _Me_** : DON'T CALL ME THAT!

 **BlondePig** : I'm trying to help YOU (and the psycho bitch). You need to get out and have some other activity than studying or giving people a shot in the ass!

Redhead : She's right, _pinkykinky_. Not to mention, this could be your chance!

Redhead : As the old saying goes, _to touched or to be touched!_

 **lethalPanda** : Karin, your slut-vibe is slipping out (and there's no such old saying!)

Redhead : don't think you'll get away too, Panda-chan~

Redhead : HA!

 **lethalPanda** : bah!

 **lethalPanda** : Ino, You do realize that I'm allergic to stupid man, right? I might cut them if they get too close. Y'know.. due to my natural allergic reaction. Soooo, lemme pass bitttch

 ** _Me_** : NOBODY is going to touch anything or be touched, Karin. (And _DONT CALL ME THAT!_ )

 ** _Me_** : and NOBODY is going to cut anything or anyone, Ten-

...

 ** _Me_** : Well, actually, go ahead.. if this help to stop the Pig's plan.

 **BlondePig** : My dear savages-slutty-slightly-retarded-bunches...

 **BlondePig** : This. Is a _NICE_ , _FRIENDLY,_ and _UN-HARMFUL_ occasion. There will be NO CUTTING! RIGHT, TENTEN!? (yes, i'm talking to you bitch. I'm expecting you to also go along and BEHAVE.)

( **lethalPanda** is typing... )

 **BlondePig** : NO. DON'T EVEN TENTEN. DON'T. Sakura is being a bitch by refusing to go, and I don't want to deal with you too. Plusplusplus YOU. OWE. ME. biitch

 **lethalPanda** : DAMNYOU

 ** _Me_** : Ino, can't we just have like..

 ** _Me_** : I don't know..

 ** _Me_** : Ordinary girls night kind of thingy?

.

.

* _insert Ino shocking gasp_ *

.

.

 **BlondePig** : WHA-

 **BlondePig** : _Ordin_ -

 **BlondePig** : **_ORDINARY_** !?

...

 ** _Me_** : yes, Pig. _Ordinary_. You read that right.

 ** _Me_** : You're not illiterate, right? Stop spamming.

 _( **BlondePig** is typing…)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

 ** _Me_** : Uh.. pig?

Redhead : GREAT you set her off pinky _le sigh_

 **BlondePig** : **_EW. WHAT IS THAT WORD YOU JUST USE ON FABULOUS YAMANAKA INO!?_** Are you trying to _offend_ INO-CHAN? are you? **ARE YOU!?** Why should _The Great Yamanaka Ino_ waste the energy to plan and commence _ordinary plan_ , huh? HUH? Why? **WHY BITCH**? there is no such thing as ORDINARY in Yamanaka Ino's world. Ordinary is boring. **BORING I SAY**!-

 ** _Me_** : uh…

 **BlondePig** : AND YAMANAKA INO have NO TIME to do boring things! Let alone end up with… WITH ORDINARY PLAN! ( _I WILL SLIT YOUUU_ ) HAVE YOU SEEN YAMANAKA INO? _are we really friends_? **_ARE WE_**!? If _YOU_ haven't notice, Yamanaka Ino left with. _Glitters_. _On_. _Her_. _Traces_. **_FUCKING GLITTERS YOU IMBECILE_**!

 **lethalPanda** : K. Yamanaka Ino have to **stop** talking in third person or Tenten will go and **kick** her ass.

 **BlondePig** : **_I. SPARKLE._**

 **BlondePig** : **_I_**

 **BlondePig** : **_DO_**

 **BlondePig** : **_AMAZING_**

 **BlondePig** : **_EXTRAORDINARY STUFFFF_**

 **BlondePig** : _thatblesspeopleallovertheworld_ **_SO. DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE_**!

...

 **BlondePig** : and if you still didn't get that, the answer is NO. We don't do ordinary girls night out. We do extraordinary amazing girls day out * **pretty smiles** *

.

.

.

Back

:: search contacts ? **_Hinata_chan_** ::

Open

:: PRIVATE CHATROOM ::

 **[[ _Hinata_chan_ ]]**

 _Online_

 ** _Me_** : Hinata-chan TT_TT R U SEEING THIS!? i'm scaaaareeed

 ** _Me_** : THAT DEMONIC BLONDE PIG IS TRYING TO DRAG US TO HELL (and leaves with sparkle glitters...* **shiver** *)

 ** _Me_** : Why are you not saying anythingggg

 ** _Me_** : REDCODE HINA-CHAAN

 ** _Me_** : **REDCODE!**

...

...

 _Hinata_chan_ : **Forehead, this is Ino** and Karin

 _Hinata_chan_ : **Get your clenched ass back at the group chat room** tsk tsk we know you bitch

 ** _Me_** : adajkfjdajkdsjakjdFDAFWTF!

...

 _Hinata_chan_ : Sorry, Sakura-chan

 _Hinata_chan_ : Ino-chan and Karin-chan wanted to have a sleep over at my place and-

 ** _Me_** : Hina-chan! And you just let both of them in!? THEY WILL TAINT YOU NOOOO

 ** _Me_** : KICK THEM HINA-

 _Hinata_chan_ : nice try, pinky

 _Hinata_chan_ : **forehead**. **Groupchat**. **Now**.  
.

.

.

* _annoyance growl_ *

 _goddamnit!_

.

.

.

Back

v

Open

:: GROUP CHAT ::

 **[[ BADASSBEESWAX ]]**

 _(6 participants)_

 _* **BlondePig** , Hinata_chan, **lethalPanda** , Redhead is online*_

 **lethalPanda** : OMFG THEY KEEP HINATA-CHAN AS HOSTAGE SAKURA-CHAN!

 ** _Me_** : sigh.. too late.

...

 ** _Me_** : You try to, huh?

 **lethalPanda** : yeah…

…

 ** _Me_** : why are we friends with those bitches again?

Redhead : Because these bitch is _awesome_.

 **BlondePig** : Because this bitch _SPARKLE_.

 **lethalPanda** : you and your disgusting obsession on glitter pig... stupid slut

 **BlondePig** : at least I'm not SOME PSYCHOPATIC-BLOOD-THIRSTY-BITCH

 **lethalPanda** : LOOK WHO'S TALKING WHOOREEE

Redhead : **BOTH OF YOU STOP.** Pig, stop provoking the psycho

Redhead : Anal-girl and Panda-bitch, stop being a whiny bitch. It's just a _Goukon_. UNLESS you both are going lesbian with each other **YOUREGOINGWITHUSPERIOD.**

.

.

*insert un-ladylike snort*

.

.

 **lethalPanda** : Unfortunately, I still love creature with peni-

 ** _Me_** : **THANKYOU TENTEN. IT GOES FOR ME TO.**

 ** _Me_** : And _goukon_? really? Are you two slut starting puberty all over again!? (give back Hinata's phone! Let her have her words!)

 **BlondePig** : Well, let me remind you forehead.

 **BlondePig** : We don't get to experienced the full of our teen days because we're too busy fighting and sparring at the dojo!

 **lethalPanda** : SO? IT'S WORTH IT PIGGG

 **BlondePig** : Yes yes I agree. I'm not saying I regret it BECAUSE GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH I LOVE IT. BUT we didn't get to experience such thing as _Goukon_.. So this is a chance for us (well MOSTLY for the two of you who romantically retarded) to actually had some interaction with said, _the opposite sex_! And after that, we can go SHOPPING UNTIL WE DROPDEAD. And if we are lucky, that said, shopping will cost us _NADA_! * **wiiink** * courtesy to _new friends_ of course * **more winks** *

 ** _Me_** : You're just evil.

 **BlondePig** : SSSH SAKUBITCH. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE FREE STUFF. HYPOCRITICAL BITTCHH

 **lethalPanda** : **UGH**

 **lethalPanda** : Ino-pig, _Why_ would _I_ want to experience such thing as " _Goukon_ ", when I get to experienced swinging _shinai_ at my hand or doing _tsukuri_? THATS A LOT MORE FUNNN. And you know it!

 **BlondePig** : _le sigh_ you know I can't deny that experienced BUT ONCE IN A WHILE TEN-CHAN-

 **BlondePig** : YOU NEED EMBRACE THAT WOMANLY CHARM YOU HAVE!

 **lethalPanda** : **UGH** last time you told me to _embrace my womanly side_ , I end up wearing a **_pink_** _**tutu**_ at a **_PARK_** with **_fucking glitter face_** and looking like a **_prostitute_**! SO BEGONE SPARKLE DEMON

 **BlondePig** : SSSSSSHHHH that's not the point Tenten!

 **BlondePig** : Just **UGH.**

 **BlondePig** : tag along bitch. You owe me, _remember_?

 **lethalPanda** : **UGH.**

 ** _Me_** : LOOK. Just because I'm not as... _intimate_ as you and Karin when it comes to MALE, doesn't mean I don't _interact_ with them.

 ** _Me_** : So, these is unnecessary. Let's just skip the whole _goukon_ thing and just SHOP right away, hmm?

Redhead : Right. And blonde pig suddenly grow wings and fly. YOU WISH.

Redhead : Sakie, I can now understand Tenten's reasoning besides her tomboyish demeanor on why she's so reluctant to go (because apparently she's TRAUMATIZED BY THE PIG. Like WTF was that all about!? WHY DO I NOT KNOW THIS?).

Redhead : But you? I don't get why you so anti about this whole goukon thing. It's not like, you don't really know how to handle guys. What's the worst that could happen anyway? Getting harass? You know you can easily throw them to the ground, right? **Hell**! Any of us can easily throw **anyone** off the ground! That is, of course, before the Psycho girl beat you to it.

Redhead : _IF_ the said, Amazing-extraordinary-goukon is just another downer, we can always go ditch and leave Ino-slut there.

Redhead : And there! I just gave you another reason to go Panda-bitch.

 **lethalPanda** : tch. Fine.

 **BlondePig** : Wow, foureyes actually giving some decent reasoning on forehead (BUT I do not appreciate your friendship sentiment, Karin-bitch) but yeah something like that.

 ** _Me_** : Hina-chan, why are you not saying anything? (give her phone **back**.)

 _Hinata_chan_ : Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I'm actually excited to go-

 ** _Me_** : OMG I TOLD YOU TO GIVE HER PHONE BACK

 _Hinata_chan_ : Um, it's me, they already gave me the phone Sakura-chan-

 ** _Me_** : WHAT-

 ** _Me_** : Did they drug you Hina-chan? Did they bring food? Drinks? OMG SPIT IT OUT HINA-

Redhead : I'M HURT! I WILL NEVER DRUG ANY OF MY BESTFRIEND (okay maybe to Tenten)

 **BlondePig** : ME TOO. (absolutely to Tenten)

 **lethalPanda** : **WHYYOULITTLEBITCH** -

.

.

* _twitch in frustration_ *

.

.

 _Hinata_chan_ : **ANYWAYS!**

 _Hinata_chan_ : No, they didn't drug me, don't worry Sakura-chan. (And they WON'T drug anyone, either! Got that, ladies?)

 _Hinata_chan_ : I just think it'll be fun, you know? I would want to experienced new things just like Ino-chan said :)

 **BlondePig** : **YES!** See, forehead? Hinata-chan get it! Hinata-chan **UN-CLENCHING IT!**

 _Hinata_chan_ : Ino!

 **BlondePig** : Oh, andandand Hinata-chan, this can actually be like, um, practice! You know, fight that blushing habit of yours! And be the vixen you are born to be! MWAHAHAHA

 **lethalPanda** : I WILL KEEP HINATA-CHAN PUREEE

 **BlondePig** : YOURE NOT HER FATHER BITCH BACK OFFFFF

 _Hinata_chan_ : **OKAYNOW!** YOU GUYS!

 _Hinata_chan_ : Thanks Panda-chan, but I'm okay seriously. I'm just gonna see this as going to meet new people and getting new friends, okay Ino-chan? No vixen things...

 **BlondePig** : yes yes whatever, you're going so YASS! I LOVE YOU HINA-CHAN.

 **BlondePig** : Now… forehead are you really going to be this way?

 _Hinata_chan_ : Sakura-chan, I think you should come too. It's not often we get the chance having the same few days off and all five of us (well, suppose to be six, but I guess Temari nee-chan is busy) got to spend it together.

 _Hinata_chan_ : When was the last time we got to hang out together? Don't you miss us, Sakura-chan? I do miss my girls.

 ** _Me_** : Hinata-chan... **T.T**

 **BlondePig** : omg, I want to hug you right now Hina-chan but I'm at the bathroom having awesome poop sooo…. (Karin-bitch why did you put so much chili on the food? And yeah, I haven't seen Tema-nee online for days now)

Redhead : Pig just concentrate on your poop. I'm hugging her, already * **DEATH HUGGG** *

 **lethalPanda** : wow thanks Ino-pig, it's _nice_ seeing you sharing (and yeah.. I guess, I miss you guys too)

 **BlondePig** : your welcome panda-chan!

 **lethalPanda** : I'm being sarcastic, pig.

 ** _Me_** : well of course I miss you guys too.. But the blonde pig just gotta be so extra and I don't know.. i just.. **UGH.**

 **BlondePig** : SO? When did Ino-chan EVER NOT be extra? And since when that make sense enough for reasoning for you, forehead?

...

.

.

.

*another long sigh*

.

.

.  
...

 ** _Me_** : FINE! But only if I get to bring _Yumi-chan_. (no argue Ino-pig.)

 **BlondePig** : WHA-

 **BlondePig** : BUT YOU'LL SCARE THEM SHITLESS BEFOR-

...

 **BlondePig** : okay, fine.

...

 ** _Me_** : what was that awkward-

 **BlondePig** : **_OMFG WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUNFUNFUN TOMORROW le squeaaaaal_**

Redhead : calm your horses, blondie.

 _Hinata_chan_ : Thanks Sakura-chan! I think this is gonna be good for you too. You really need to spend time away from the hospital and the library.

 **BlondePig** : right!?

Redhead : Agree.

 **lethalPanda** : True.

 _Hinata_chan_ : The internship program probably is a lot of work, correct?

 ** _Me_** : I guess..

 _Hinata_chan_ : And knowing you, most likely you're going hardcore on it again.

 ** _Me_** : well, that's because I wanted to do my best! There's people live hanging on the line and-

 **BlondePig** : Yeah yeah.. We get it, forehead. BUT, it's your day off. YOU. NEED. TO. BE. LAX. Stop thinking about working and studying! Geez~ didn't I told you to _un-clench_ it already?

.

.

.

 _UGH! that foul-mouth bitch!_

.

.

.

 _Hinata_chan_ : It's nice and all seeing you work hard, but we would hate seeing you burn from all the stress that, I'm sure (don't argue with me Sakura-chan), already piled up.

 _Hinata_chan_ : ... And not to mention, you tend to neglect your **OWN HEALTH!**

.

.

 ** _02.08 AM_**

.

.

 _Hinata_chan_ : OHMYGOD! Sakura-chan! Where are you? Are you still at the hospital? You're not right!?

Redhead : please tell me you've eat already, pinky.

 **BlondePig** : Forehead, how many hours did you sleep? Wait, no-

 **BlondePig** : How many hours you've been awake!?

 **BlondePig** : omfg, you do go get some sleep, right? **RIGHT!?**

 **lethalPanda** : YOU BITCH, DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE AND FEED YOU OR KNOCK YOU DOWN TO SLEEP!

 _Hinata_chan_ : Sakura-chan!

 **lethalPanda** : BITCH!

 **BlondePig** : FOREHEAD!

Redhead : PINKY!

.

.

.

* _smile_ *

 _Gosh these loving idiots.._

.

.

.

 ** _Me_** : **OKAY OKAY GEEZ MAMAS RELAAX**

 ** _Me_** : I've sleep and eat, already..

.

.

* _insert relief sighs_ *

.

.

 _Hinata_chan_ : oh good... I thought you forgot to take care of yourself again...

...

...

...

 ** _Me_** : … I think.

 _Hinata_chan_ : **I'm getting my car key!**

Redhead : **GODDAMITT PINKY! I can't believe you! Stay there. I'm bringing the food**

 **BlondePig** : **WE'RE COMING** (I'm done pooping sparkle btw)

 **lethalPanda** : **I'M GONNA FORCE THE FOOD ON YOUR THROAT! DRAG YOU TO HINA'S PLACE AND BITCH SLAP YOU TO SLEEP!**

.

.

.

* _sweatdropped_ *

 _Shit._

.

.

.

Close App

A/N : fiuh! one chapter done! Here's a short references for the japanese words/terms I use:

 _*Goukon : Group date_

 _*Shinai : Wood/bamboo swords_

 _*Tsukuri : Judo technicques_

 _*Yumi : Japanese traditional bows_

 **Thankyou for reading! Review away lovely people! ;)**


End file.
